


The One Where Tom Gets Skull Fucked and There's Tentacles Involved

by redhoodiies



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Oral Sex, Skull Fucking, Spitroasting, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodiies/pseuds/redhoodiies
Summary: The closer Tom looked at it, the less the vines looked like a plant and looks more like…Tentacles.Good fucking lord he seriously did it.





	The One Where Tom Gets Skull Fucked and There's Tentacles Involved

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned by dear Rosie, because we all need a little skull fucking

“No.”

 

“Tom-”

 

“ _ No _ .”

 

“Tord I don’t-”

 

“You said you would!”

 

This has been going on for fifteen fucking minutes. It has, single handedly, been the worst fifteen fucking minutes of Tom’s life. He’s literally just trying to sit on the damn sofa, watching-not-watching Professor Why, and Tord is bothering him and Edd is trying to drag Tord to the store. Please, for the love of God, take Tord to the fucking store. 

  
“Tom!”

 

“Please take him before I beat either his brains or my own in.” Tom rubbed the bridge of his nose and pinched his eyes shut, sighing heavily. Please, god, smite someone and let it be him. Tom is too tired.

 

Tord looked stubborn, but Tom knew that defeated look in his eye; he’d give it up,  _ for now _ . Tom would hear more of this later. Edd dragged him out, and Tom was left alone. Just him, and this terrible show that makes for better background noise than genuine content. Just him.

 

And his curiosity.

 

There’s no way. There’s  _ no _ goddamn way that Tord has what he’s talking about. He’ll give it to him, he’s smart when he needs to be, or really wants to be. But c’mon,  _ c’mon _ it’s horeshit that he-

 

But what fucking if.

 

Ten minutes. Tom spent ten minutes arguing with himself to get up off the couch, and move to the stupid hallway that leads to their stupid bedrooms and right down to the very stupid end of the stupid hallway is Tord’s stupid room and-

 

Okay he’s moving.

 

Tom pushed himself up off the couch, running a hand down his face as he made his way down the hallway. This was stupid. Why was he even checking? He’d said yes to Tord because he didn’t think it was a real  _ thing _ but. Tord is insisting. And Tom doesn’t believe it but he’s. He’s gotta check. 

 

It’s just for curiosity’s sake. Nothing more. That’s all. Pure genuine curiosity, unfiltered, untainted, through and through-

 

Who is he fucking kidding of course he wanted to see if it’s true. And, if it is true, if it’s  _ functional _ .

 

Tom paused at Tord’s door, staring down at the door handle like it’d personally offended him in some stupid Norwegian accent and shit talked his bass. He sighed, gripping the handle and pushing his way inside.

 

Of course, Tord’s room was in neat order. He was particularly about keeping his room clean and neat; something about how he can’t just have parts laying around because it could get mixed up with something it shouldn’t and end up in catastrophic destruction, blah blah blah Tom didn’t pay attention. He just knew that Tord’s room was far neater than his. 

 

He should bother to shut the door behind him, but he was gonna be quick, he’d swear it up and down and probably diagonally but he’s pretty sure that doesn’t really exist so he’ll do the good ol’ fashioned way and call it a day. It’ll be just a peek, nothing more. 

 

He wanders through Tord’s room, glancing around the area for… anything. He glanced at Tord’s vine plant, touching one of them gently and wondering if this is what he modeled his work after and then glanced at Tord’s bookcase and realized that he was stupid to think that Tord would even think of modeling his work after a goddamn plant. Stepping up to Tord’s bookcase, he could clearly see what he’d be basing his idea around.

 

He fingered along the spines of the books, the binding in good shape. Which isn’t shocking; Tord treasures these like they were his first born. His finger bent, pulling one of the books from its place-

 

And opening up the door to Tord’s laboratory. Ah.  _ That _ must be where it is.

 

Tom made his way inside, hands in the pockets of his sweatpants as he meandered around. Well, at least he knew where Tord kept all his little spare parts and why his room was so neat; all the parts were in here. Crazy.

 

He passed tables of vials and cylinders, heat lamps and burners, power tools and what looks to be a model of some sort of mechanical prosthetic arm. Tom walked a little closer, glancing at the skeleton of a model on the desk there. He looked this way and that, all from different angles, seeing what Tord has build up so far and not even barely being able to understand a scrap of what the blueprints say or what they are for. Must be Tord’s native tongue he’s writing in. Fine by Tom, that’s less he’s gotta read.

 

Walking in deeper to Tord’s lab, Tom found what appeared to be a writing desk with a plant on it. Huh. Maybe Tord did like plants after all. There was a post-it note right beneath it, something that read “Ikke rør” but bold of Tord to assume he can read that. Tom touched the plant, admiring the second vine plant that Tord had. This one was an off color, like a darker shade of violet that you’d see in the evening time. He didn’t know if that meant it was good or if it was bad or if he was gonna be brutally injected with poison in about two seconds but it was a nice hue, and much bigger than the last plant.

 

He went to pull his hand away only to find it a little tougher to get his arm back.

 

Great. There it was.

 

The vine of the plant curled around Tom’s wrist, holding him in place as he realized just what was happening. He’d found Tord’s experiment. He really fucking did it. The closer Tom looked at it, the less the vines looked like a plant and looks more like…

 

Tentacles.

 

_ Good fucking lord he seriously did it _ .

 

“Oh my god you’re fucking kidding me,” Tom mumbled to the weird tentacle plant, watching a second vine sneak up along his arm and feel along the skin before sneaking into his shirt. “Jeez, take me on a date first.” But the tentacle didn’t care, didn’t even offer some Taco Bell before it slid under the fabric, feeling along the new territory and trying to map it as it self. Another tentacle didn’t even bother with subtlety, it just straight up pushed the hem of his shirt up, exposing his torso while he let out a small cry of “hey!” in protest. The tentacle felt along his skin, and when Tom tried to take a step back, that too was not happening, noticing another appendage wrapped around his ankle to keep him from moving back.

 

Great.

 

By now a few other tentacles were becoming braver in their exploring, trailing down his torso to brush along where the hem of his boxers was peeking from his sweatpants, and as Tom looked closely he could see this strange purple liquid oozing from the tentacles now, starting to make his clothes a mess. So much for doing laundry.

 

Well, looks like he’s trying Tord’s dumb experiment after all, even if stumbling upon it was accident… after he went snooping around for it. It’s not like he could’ve predicting  _ finding _ it. Tord wasn’t supposed to actually  _ make _ it. Jesus Christ.

 

Tom had gotten so lost in mentally berating Tord for making him too curious to come snooping around that the tentacle that had been messing with his underwear was now pushing the clothing of his pants  _ down _ , feeling around for the bulge in his boxers before rubbing up against it. The friction from the rubbing and the wetness of the tentacle was starting to attract attention, Tom’s cock starting to harden from the stimulation. “Jesus, you’re impatient,” Tom mumbled, watching the tentacle shove his boxers down and fish out his cock. 

 

The appendage wrapped around his ankle gave a swift tug then, causing Tom to cry out before the creature help braced his fall so he didn’t shatter his fucking tailbone on the damn floor, and all the while it was pulling his clothes down, distracting from the two vines slipping behind him to tie his hands together. He’s pretty sure that, somewhere beyond the fucking bewilderment of this creature even being real, he’s finding this pretty hot, because his cock is reaching full mast and it’s actually kinda kinky. 

 

With his bottoms gone, the tentacles have free reign to begin stroking his cock in steady rhythm while more feel along his body, looking for an opening. The tease up his neck, leaving trails of purple goo along his skin as they caressed his jaw, stroked his cheek, and eventually touched his lips. “Oh no, you’re real funny you think-” But apparently the creature is damn hilarious because it shoves one of its tentacles into Tom’s mouth, thrusting in and out and using his mouth as it pleased. 

 

Okay. It’s hot.

 

He lets the creature fuck his mouth as another creeps along his face again, and the moment it gets a little too close to his eye another is trailing along his thighs, pulling his legs apart and keeping them spread as a slightly thicker tentacle starts nudging itself against Tom’s hole, the purple goo making it way too messy but decently lubricated enough for it to start pushing itself in, little bit at a time. Tom moans around the tentacle in his mouth, and the creature takes that as a sign to shove the tentacle close to his eye right in.

 

Talk about face-fucking.

 

Tom didn’t even know that was  _ possible _ . But here it is, totally fucking his mouth, his ass, and his eye. But the thing is, it didn’t feel bad. This was actually really fucking hot. The tentacle was thrusting in and out of his ass at a hard and steady rate, drawing out muffled moans from around the tentacle in his mouth. The one in his mouth never pushed too far, and Tom’s jaw was starting to get sore but it was forced open, the tentacle pushing in and out between his lips growing steadily faster, more sloppy, and there was no warning when Tom’s mouth very suddenly filled with this sweet tasting substance and Tom can only assume that means the thing just… came in his mouth. He let out a groan at the sudden climax, but swallowed it down like a true champ, the excess dribbling down the corners of his mouth. 

 

The appendage pulled out from his mouth, leaving him panting and gasping for air as the tentacles still in his eye and ass continued their pace. The one in his eye felt better than he’d thought it was going to, and the tentacle that came in his mouth wrapped itself around Tom’s cock, flushed red from the lack of attention. It was no more subtle or gentle than the two having their way with him, and Tom only took a couple strokes before he was releasing streaks along his torso. The tentacle let him go, satisfied with its work, and it took him a moment to breathe, but the tentacle in his ass and the tentacle in his eye finished around the same time, shoving Tom into a brief sense of overstimulation. He felt the goo drip down his cheek as the first one pulled out, and he expected to feel that empty feeling once the appendage between his legs pulled out, but that feeling never came. It had merely paused.

 

Oh no.

 

“Hey, wait-” but the tentacle was ready to go again, and it increased its pace, steadily thrusting into Tom and pushing in deep enough to make him throw his head back and moan out into Tord’s lab. Round two it is. And apparently with more rounds come more tentacles, because another one was sidling up next to the first and squeezing into Tom’s entrance. It makes his back arch and his thighs tremble, the stretch burning slightly before he’s moaning from the feeling. Too bad Tord couldn’t really be here to see his creation - and Tom’s promise - in action.

 

Though, of course, you speak of the devil and he’s gonna show up in his lab with your other roommate in tow and they’re gonna find you with a couple of tentacles in your ass. Tom didn’t even hear the front door open, though granted he was moaning up a storm as the creature did as it pleased, but when he managed to pick his head back up there was Tord looking smug as ever and Edd, whose face was probably redder than Tord’s hoodie.

 

“Well, look who’s enjoying themselves,” Tord cooed, striding closer to get a better look at the picture. “Thought you said no to testing my experiment? Change your mind?” Tom groaned, narrowing his eyes as Tord kneeled down next to his head, a curse slipping past Tom’s lips that was meant to be a little more spiteful, but with the tentacles working in tangent with one another, it came out a little more breathy. “You look lovely like this. Seems like it’s made good use of you.” Tord placed a hand on Tom’s cheek, his other moving to quickly undo his pants. “My turn.”

 

His fished out his cock, giving it a few strokes before pressing the tip against Tom’s lips. The Brit stares for a moment before opening his mouth, and Tord slid in, groaning at the feeling of Tom’s warm mouth around him. He smirks as he watches Tom take his cock with ease, giving a few experimental thrusts to see just what Tom would work well with.

 

He glanced up to Edd watching the whole display, and Tord nodded him over. “Edd, why don’t you- _ mmn _ \- join us, mm? I’m sure Tom wouldn’t mind another.” The Brit in question hums his response, and Edd takes a moment to stare at the lewd sight before him before he nodded, making his way over to where Tom’s legs were held open. He had to admit, this was… yeah this was hot. He can see why Tord would find the appeal in it, and as he shimmied out of his own pants to fish his cock from his boxers, one of the tentacles slid out and pulled away, dripping with purple goo and making room for Edd between Tom’s legs. He watched as Tord fucked Tom’s mouth before sliding his own cock in next to the tentacle, Tom letting out a long moan, muffled by Tord’s dick in his mouth.

 

The two set up a rhythm, Tord pulling out while Edd and the tentacle pushed in. Tom is in love with it all, moaning at the pleasure hitting him from all sides. Edd grabbed his hips, a steady hold as he fucked into his roommate. The tentacle was moving with him, brushing against his cock as he thrusted into him, and Tord was busy having fun fucking Tom’s throat.

 

Tom could feel a second orgasm coming, his cock bouncing against his stomach with every thrust. Tord’s hips were starting to stutter and Edd’s own were becoming sloppy. “E-Edd, grab his cock,” Tord instructed, looking at his roommate with half-lidded eyes. “He’s about to cum.” Edd nodded, taking a hand from Tom’s hips and wrapping it around Tom’s flushed cock, stroking it off in time with his own thrusts.

 

Tord finished first, cumming into Tom’s mouth and adding to the mess dribbling down the corners as Tom was just as much of a champion the second time around and swallowed the load. He groaned as he pulled out, watching a string of saliva connect Tom’s flushed and plump lips to his cock. Edd came next, releasing inside of Tom at the same time as the tentacle, creating a mess between Tom’s legs and filling Tom up to the point where Tom met his own climax, releasing over Edd’s hand and making more of a mess of his torso than it was before. 

 

Seemingly satisfied, the tentacled creature pulled its appendages away, leaving the trio a mess on the floor. Tom’s hands were freed, but he laid there panting instead, shivering at the feeling of how messy he felt. Edd pulled out, panting himself as the three of them sat on the floor and realizing just what fucking happened here. 

 

“I can’t believe it… worked,” Tord huffed, looking down at Tom with a grin.

 

“I can’t either,” Edd agreed.

 

“I don’t… want a fucking  _ word _ about this to Matt,” Tom chimed in, glaring at Tord, who just give him a smile and waved him off. Tom will kill him later.

 

“Shouldn’t we… y’know. Clean him up?” Edd asked, vaguely gesturing to Tom on the floor.

 

“Nah. I think we should marvel at the fact that Tom got off to tentacles when he said he wouldn’t.”

 

“I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> like what you see here? feel free to commission me @ ryanhavwood on tumblr!


End file.
